Handyman's Assistant
Handyman's Assistant is the first Side Quest. Availability Chapter 1, after the intro and your first conversation with Innocence, head out of the shower area and talk to the mechanic to your left. Checklist *Find the parts needed by the Mechanic (0/6) *Find the parts needed by the Mechanic (6/6) *Take the parts to the Mechanic *Check on the Mechanic later on *Gather the parts the Mechanic needs (0/5) *Gather the parts the Mechanic needs (5/5) *Take the parts to the Mechanic Guide First Part Part 1/6: After the fight with Fatso, head towards the door to the mess, a prisoner will give you a new weapon. You will see a Guard with his dog standing next to the mess area's door, the first part is in an alcove to the right of the door. Part 2/6: From part one head to the left of the guard towards the entrance to the cistern, just before you reach the cistern door there will be some crates stacked up to your left in an alcove, the second part is behind these crates in a smaller crate. Part 3/6: Continue through the area transition towards the mess hall, head up the ramp and then do a 180 degree turn so that you are facing the Guard and his dog, go to the left corner behind the guard to find the third part. Part 4/6: '''Head down the hall with the sign that says DRILL, as soon as you get to an open area with three prisoners, turn right and you should see the scrap pile in the corner. '''Part 5/6: '''From part 4, head up the stairs, go past the entrance to the crater and drop down into an area with three prisoners guarding a box, head around the corner in the far right, cross into the next area and the fifth part is round the corner to your left, at the top of the stairs in a scrap pile. '''Part 6/6: '''The final part is through the area door opposite where Bob is standing, head through this door and go diaganolly across the area to the right hand corner, some prisoners are sitting on crates and one is doing push-ups, the scrap pile is behind the crates. Return to the Mechanic in the Sand Pit to finish the first part of the quest. Second Part After you have completed a few quests, you can find the mechanic out in the Crater area to the left of the recruitment office. He asks you to find some more parts for him. '''Part 1/5: '''The first part is to the left of the mechanic and down behind the large containers. '''Part 2/5: The second part is directly opposite the first part. Part 3/5: The third part is to the left of the entrance to the Camp 19 area, behind the tent with the three prisoners sitting on crates. Part 4/5: The fourth part is behind the containers down the hill near the entrance to the Drilling Well in the Crater area. Part 5/5: The final part is in the area where you can find the Dog Trainer, its in a crate in the building on the far side of the compound. Once you have all of the parts return to the Mechanic, who you can now trade with. Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Mars: War Logs Quests